Question: Evaluate the following expression when $d = 1$ and $c = 5$. $10$ $d$ $^2 + 6$ $c$ $ + 10$
Solution: Substitute $1$ for ${d}$ and $5$ for ${c}$ $ = 10{(1)}^2 + 6{(5)} + 10 $ Remember order of operations. Evaluate the exponent before you multiply. $ = 10(1) + 6{(5)} + 10 $ $ = 10 + 30 + 10 $ $ = 50$